


Potion's Apprentice

by Hiddlestuck



Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: This is part two of my series, you have graduated from Hogwarts last year and spent the entire summer with Severus and your friends. It's a new year at Hogwarts and you're back to help Snape in the classroom.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/You
Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955527
Kudos: 42





	1. Welcome Back

You looked around the Great Hall, it felt weird to be back but at the Professor’s table. You look over all the rows of new and old students, the new students busy chattering about how excited they are to be there. You think back to when you first started here, how you and Draco became friends quickly when you sat at the Slytherin table alone. You look next to you where Severus is seated, holding your left hand in his. He gives your hand a quick squeeze and brushes his thumb against yours as a reassurance that everything will be okay. 

“Silence!” Dumbledore shouts, making his way to the front. He nods his head as the room quiets down. “Welcome to our new students and welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I have a special announcement to make before the ceremonies of house sorting happen. I’d like everyone to give a warm welcome to Co-Professor Y/L/N, they will be joining Professor Snape as his apprentice this year.” The room becomes loud again as everyone claps for you. You stand up, your face burning red from embarrassment for being the center of attention. Severus pats your back lightly. “Some you may already know of Y/L/N as they were a graduate here last semester.” Shouts of excitement erupt from the Slytherin table. This will also be Professor Snape’s last year here.” Students exchange questioning glances and they whisper to each other. “Now a few words from Snape’s apprentice.” Dumbledore looks at you and smiles. 

“Hi everyone! So many new faces and some old, I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. I can’t wait to work with my fiance this year and show everyone how important potion making is!” Gasps were heard as you called Severus your fiance. You blushed and immediately sat down as whispering began among the students. 

Dumbledore clears his throat and the room is silent again, “Yes er, let’s start.” He turns to face you and Severus with an annoyed look and takes a seat in the middle again. Severus stands up and takes your hand, the two of you slip out of the Great Hall while everyone is distracted by house sorting. 

Mcgonagall followed the two of you out, “where do you think the two of you are headed off to after that little stunt you pulled? Severus, I question how long this relationship has been going on and I pray it wasnt while Y/N was still a student here. Relationships between student and professor are strictly prohibited.” She lectures the two of you.

“Minevera, bit too late for that isnt it? We’re all adults here.” Severus retorts.

“Frankly I’m disgusted Severus, you’ve got 15 years ahead of them. You should have known better.” Mcgonagall eyes the two of you and sighs, “nonetheless, I suppose a congratulation is in order for the two of you. Y/N” she looks at you, “thank you for being the reason for his happiness lately. I don’t support the two of you being together, but the two of you know what you want I suppose. The heart wants what the heart wants.” You watch her walk back to the Great Hall and you look to Severus. 

“Oops? I think everyone knows we were together during my time here as a student by now.” 

Severus shakes his head, “let them know. I don’t care now, this is my last year here at Hogwarts, let’s make it the best one Darling. Although, I’m not sure how we will beat last years.” He smiles and leads you to the living space the two of you will be sharing. You think of all the times you already spent with Severus in the small home. 

“Brings back memories of being here,” you pause, “bit dusty though.” You take out your wand and with a flick of your wrist the cobwebs and dust disappear. 

Severus hugs you from behind, “hey those were my decorations.” He teases you before quickly scooping you up in his arms. You yell at him to put you down and squirm. Severus sets you on the bed and you cross your arms. “At least it doesn’t feel like a crime to have you sharing a bed with me now.” He lays down next to you and you straddle him. He lets out a groan of pleasure and looks at you. “I know you’re thinking what I’m thinking, darling.” In a moment you’re on Severus’ lips with a hungry need for him. He flips you under him, showing off his dominant side. He tugs at your trousers and you help him by wiggling them off, your legs wrapping around him. You moan watching him suck on his fingers before slipping them inside you. “Already wet for me, love? How naughty.” It didn’t take much for Severus to turn you on, his thumb playing with your clit as his fingers pounded deeper in you. 

“Sev-erus!” You shout out and he smiles before dipping his head below, slipping his tongue in your slit as well. You grab clumps of his hair and hump him as he eats you. You feel yourself orgasming and quiver as his tongue laps at your juices. His black orbs look up at you and he lays down next you, breathless.

He sits up shortly after, “touch yourself,” he whispers and you freeze. “I said, touch yourself.” He repeats sternly. You look at him curiously as you rub at your sore clit. Severus nods at you, a hunger in his eyes. He watches you as you slip a finger into yourself and his hands are on his buttons, quickly pulling his throbbing cock out. He asks you to spit on his hand and you oblige, but watch curiously. “Did I say you could stop touching yourself?” He asks and you continue again while watching him stroke and squeeze himself. You use your other hand to pinch at your nipples and Severus watches while pleasuring himself. He beckons you to slide closer and you whine, wanting to sit on his cock, but obey his demands regardless. “Good girl,” he grunts out as your paces quicken. Severus moans your name as he climaxes, directing his cum onto you. You stop touching yourself and lean down to lick his cum off, cleaning his cock. He twitches from overstimulation and you’re surprised when more shoots onto your face. Severus looks down at you and laughs, “let’s go get cleaned up darling.” 

You felt nervous for your first class with Severus tomorrow, you hugged him in the shower and he returned the embrace although surprised a little. “Are you nervous for tomorrow? Don’t be, everything will go great.” He reassures you and you smile, pulling back from the hug and leaning up to kiss him. “Come on, let’s get some sleep for our big day tomorrow.” Severus and you dry each other off with towels before climbing into bed, cuddling him.


	2. Amortentia

“Today you will be learning how to brew Amortentia, personally I have no desire to make the potion but it's your coursework.” You watched Severus teach, it was almost like you were back in school as a student again. “Remember class, amortentia is not a love potion and should really not be used unless you’re both consenting. Now come, gather around and watch me make it.” Severus turns to you, “can you bring the ingredients over my dear?” You nod and the class makes an oooh sound. “Silence! I will not have interruptions in my class, the next person to make a sound earns a week of detention.” You hand the ingredients to him and watch him stir the potion as it turns a pearly white. 

You lean in and catch a scent, “smells like you Severus.” 

“And what do I smell like Miss Y/L/N?”

You blush as the class turns their attention to you, “I smell old books, fresh tobacco, and,” you pause “your cologne.” Severus makes an amused expression as you reply dreamily. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Class dismissed.” You watch the students gather their belongings and leave as Severus walks over and grabs an empty potion bottle. You watch as he carefully transfers the amortentia to the empty bottle. He walks over to his storage closet, setting it down carefully and locking the door. “Forbid if a student ever finds this and uses it for the wrong reason.” 

“Don’t you think it would be a little fun though, Sev?” He eyes you suspiciously. “Having you pine after me for a day?”

“You mean having no control over my emotions? No, it doesn’t sound fun at all.” You pout and cross your arms. “Can’t always get your way Y/N.” Severus responds while taking you into his arms. He lets go and starts walking to the door, “I’m headed to my office to grab something for the next class, stay here.” He stares you down as he shuts the door behind him.

You wait a few minutes and no longer hear Severus’ footsteps before heading to his potion closet. Can’t hurt if I just slip a drop of Amortentia in his cup? You think to yourself and do just that. You make sure to put the potion exactly where you found it and sit back down at your little desk, studying the summary for next class. You watch as Severus walks back into the room, setting the materials down on the demonstration table. He comes back and takes a small sip from his cup and his eyes dart to yours immediately. 

“What. did. You. do. Y/N?” Severus asks you in a stern tone. He walks over to you, fighting his urges. “If you think you won’t be punished for this when I regain myself later, you’re wrong.” He shouts to you. In a split second you watch him start to change, he walks to you and kisses you passionately. “I love you so much y/n!” Severus shouts cheerfully. 

“Good boy,” you say to him, petting his head. Severus hugs you tightly.

Halfway through the day you start regretting your decision and wanted the old Severus back, the new infatuated with you Severus was like a puppy. A puppy that didn’t want to let you out of its sight. You dragged Severus with you to Hagrid’s hut, hoping he would have a solution. Hagrid opened his door surprised to see you.

“Y/N! And Snape, I see…why is he hanging onto you like that?” Hagrid looked down at the two of you, Severus was holding onto you tightly. “Don’t tell me you-” Hagrid starts to ask and shakes his head when he responds. “Afraid I can't offer any advice, but the effects should run out soon. Hagrid shakes his head grimly, “come back next time for tea without him!” He shouts as you turn to leave. 

Severus stands up and glares at Hagrid, “no! y/n will never be alone with you, you bumbling oaf.” He hisses out as Hagrid puts his arms up defensively. You drag Severus back to your flat in the castle and tell him to sit down. To your surprise he listens, but watches you intently. “Please don’t leave me alone, I don't ever want to leave your side y/n.” Severus whines out. Exhausted from him you find yourself falling asleep in the seat across from him.

You awoke, feeling a looming presence over you. Your eyelids flutter open and the person gets in your face. “Sev?” You ask while yawning. Your eyes adjust to the room and he looks angry. 

“Did I not warn you?” He asks through clenched teeth. You tremble and start apologizing to him. “Save it, I don’t want to hear it right now. You’re lucky I barely remember how I acted today. I am very angry with you y/n’.” Severus pins you down in the chair. “I think you forgot who is in charge, who your master is.”

“Sev, I just-“ he puts a finger to your lips. 

“No more speaking,” he whispers and you comply. “Go to the bed, remove your pants and bend over it.” Severus watches as you do as you're told. “Good girl,” Severus says as he sits next to you. “Actually lay on my knees.” You whimper as Severus leans you over his knees, knowing what would come next. You look down at the floor and yelp in pain when what feels like paddle connects to your bare ass. The tears sting at your eyes as it hits you again. You count in your head as it strikes you 5 more times and your bum feels raw. Would probably leave bruises as well. You still lay over his lap and cry out when his hands grip the sore area. “Have you had enough?” You nod and Severus laughs, “I’m not done with you yet darling. I recall you stole my freewill today. It’s only fair I do the same to you. Don’t you think?” You don’t reply and it angers him. He smacks your red and raw ass again and you cry. 

“Severus I’m truly sorry and I promise I won’t break the rules again. I'll do anything!” You shout back pleading and instantly regretting your words.

“Anything?” He asks, surprised. “I wanna see you begging for my forgiveness then. Go on then, on your knees.” You crawl onto your knees in front of him and look at him. A cruel smile appearing on his face. 

“Sir please forgive me. I won’t disobey or embarrass you like that ever again. And if I do I surely deserve whatever punishment you wish to give me.” You watch as his cock grows when you address him as sir. 

“Good girl, I guess that’s sufficient enough. You seem like you mean it.” Severus pulls you onto his lap to kiss you passionately. You grind your lower half against him, soaking his pants. “You got wet over that? You’re very naught y/n.” 

“Sir I wanna help you,” you whisper into his ear indicating to his throbbing cock. 

“You may,” he sighs while watching you crawl back onto the floor in front of him. You paw greedily to undo his pants. He makes a muffled sound when you touch the sensitive tip, pre-cum leaking out. You watch Severus squirm as you take his cock into your mouth slowly. He moans as you bob your head on his member. He thrusts his hips spastically as you milk every last drop. You finish your job and look up at him eagerly. “Gods, how did I get so lucky finding you.” Severus picks you up into his arms again to kiss you sloppily, he didn’t mind if he tasted the saltiness of his own cum in your mouth. “Let’s just stay like this y/n.” The two of you lay half naked in the bed together, cuddling one another.


	3. New Memories Replacing the Bad Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implications of unconsenual sex.

“Hogsmeade trip today love! We can actually go together this year.” You shout to Severus from the bedroom. You smile remembering how you and Severus stayed in London the previous year. 

Severus reaches out for your hand as the two of you walk together to The Three Broomsticks. You walk into the crowded pub, bustling with students and find a seat in the corner.   
After sipping your butterbeer you stand up, “I’ve got to slip to the looI’ll be back Sev,” you say to him and head towards the stalls. The lights in the loo were dim, you locked the door behind you and proceeded to do your business. 

While washing your hands you hear a knock at the door and watch the handle jiggle. “Occupied but give me a few I’m just washing up!” You shout to the mysterious stranger outside the door. You don’t notice the door unlock and open. You freeze when a hand covers your eyes and mouth. You squirm in the strangers' hold, biting down on the hand over your mouth. Your attacker hisses in pain and his grip on you loosens so you take the opportunity to sprint to the door.   
The stranger pins you against the door. “Wouldn’t do that if I were you y/n.” Your blood ran cold as you recognized Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy. You think back to the memory of visiting Draco for the summer at Malfoy Manor. How Lucius eyes were always on you. You tremble under him thinking about your last night there.   
You remember there was a party, Draco had passed out on the couch after everyone left. And you were wandering around the mansion. You bumped into Lucius on the way to the bathroom and he almost cursed you out before realizing you weren’t an elf.  
“Y/N,” Lucius said surprised. “Would have thought you were sleeping by now. Having troubles sleeping?” You nod and he smiles. “Come let’s have a drink.” You felt uneasy but agreed anyway.   
Your eyes open and Lucius is still blocking you from leaving, you didn’t want to remember what you did with him anymore. You use all your strength and push him back. He looks at you surprised as he stumbles. You open the door to find Severus standing outside. You turned around and flipped off Lucius who to your surprise was already gone.   
“Y/N? Is everything okay? I got worried.” You look at Severus and you feel tears welling in your eyes. You embrace him. “Darling your trembling,” Severus looks around. “Let’s find somewhere private to talk.” Severus led you outside of the busy pub. You look up at the shrieking shack, an abandoned building near the edge of Hogsmeade.   
Severus took a seat on a dusty couch and pulled you onto his lap to hold you, rocking you gently. “Tell me what happened, love,” you proceed to explain everything to Severus. You explained what happened that night three years ago. Severus' hand clenched into a fist, you put your hand over his.   
“It’s not worth it Sev,” you trail off as he holds you in his arms.   
“I’m sorry y/n, stay here.” Before you can protest Severus disappears.   
Severus appears in front of Lucius at Malfoy Manor. Lucius looks at him surprised.   
“Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lucius asks. “You kind of invited yourself in didn't you?”   
“Kind of like how you invited yourself into a public restroom with an uninterested woman.” He hisses out and Lucius smiles.   
“Is that jealousy I detect Severus?”   
“Jealousy? Over what? There’s nothing between the two of you and there never was. Stop living in your sick little fantasy world. Voldemort is dead! And you’re still out here skulking in the shadows.” Lucius looked at Severus, now annoyed. Expelliarmus! Severus now had his wand pointed in Lucius’ direction, disarming him in the process. “You will stay away from her,” Severus says through clenched teeth. Instead of using his wand, he lunges at Lucius, his fist connecting to his jaw. He disappears before Lucius can do any counter attack.   
Severus appears back in front of you, “come on y/n we’ve gotta head back to the castle.” Severus extends a shaking hand out to you and you eye his red knuckles.   
You grab his hand and kiss it. “I’m grateful Severus, I know you would do anything for me. As I would do for you. You know how I feel about violence though.”   
“Sorry, love it needed to be done.” He responds, hanging his head in shame. “You’re shivering, come here.” Severus wraps his robes around you, bringing you closer to him. The two of you walk back to the castle, lost in thought.   
You’re back in your shared apartment with Severus, you hear him start a bath. “Come love, before the water gets cold.” He shouts from the bathroom. You walk into the room and he’s already in the tub, you strip and sit in front of Severus in the tub. You lean back allowing yourself to relax.   
Severus breaks the silence, “I wish you would have told me about this sooner. I could have been there to protect you better.”  
“No point in beating yourself up Sev. I blocked the memory out. You’re right though, the two of us should be able to tell each other everything.” Severus runs his fingers through your damp hair as you lay back on his chest. You turn to look at him and his eyes are on yours. His other hand finds yours and he laces his fingers with yours. He stops stroking your hair and holds you with his right arm. You close your eyes, truly feeling safe with the person you love.   
“I love you, y/n. I will always love you.”   
“Always, Severus?”  
“Yes, always my dear.” You smile, smitten with pure bliss. Severus reaches over you and unplugs the drain from the tub. You watch as he stands up outside the tub and extends his hand. You take his hand and he embraces you, holding onto you. The two of you part and dry off in front of the fireplace, wrapped in robes.   
“Y/N,” Severus glances at you.  
“Yes, Severus?”   
“Get dressed, there’s somewhere special I want to take you.” You look at Severus curiously, wondering what tricks he has up his sleeve. “You trust me don’t you, darling?” You nod hesitantly, following him.   
Severus leads you to an old, abandoned classroom. Your eyes scan the room and spy something large hidden under a tarp. You watch as he walks to the object and yanks the tarp off, revealing a large mirror.   
You laugh a little, “Severus you wanted to show me a mirror?” You ask, confused.   
Severus shakes his head, “this isn’t just any mirror y/n. This is the mirror of Erised, one glance and it shows your deepest desires.” You walk up cautiously to the dusty mirror and jump back. You turned around, but Severus was still standing near the door out of the mirror's sight.   
“I just see us together, Severus. I think I already am living my deepest desire.” Severus stands next to you, his fingers trembling. You take his hand in yours and smile at him. “What do you see, Sev?” You ask.  
“I see us and Lily as well.” Your heart drops when he mentions Lily. “But she’s telling me it’s okay to move on. I have you in my life now.” You look at Severus as a tear rolls down his cheek. He collapses to the floor next to you, sobbing silently. You kneel next to him and wrap your arms around him. “I was afraid of what the mirror would show me, but I’m glad we came here together.” Severus speaks, looking up at you. His hair covering his left eye.   
“I’m glad we did too, Severus.” The two of you sit on the floor for a while. You stand up and offer your hand to help him off the floor. He grunts as you help him stand, “you’re getting old Severus.” You teasingly tell him.   
“I’m thirty-five I’m hardly old,” he responds bitterly. “If I was old would I be able to do this?” He asks while lifting you into his arms bridal style.   
“As effortlessly as you did? Nah I guess not.” You giggled as Severus kissed you and walked you back to the living quarters while still holding you.


End file.
